Frozen Frontier Episode 34
Recap Wednesday, 15th March, 1511 At the end of last episode, Pharis and Kel William have an argument about continuing the journey into the Crypts of the Illumis temple. Pharis and Jaromir return to the surface. ]] William and Grimes are still in the crypt, and they hear a noise. The wait and listen and hear no more sounds over the next 2 minutes. Grimes rolls the magic skull down the hall to light it up the far end. William walks over picks up the light skull and spots the Dracolich. On the face of the Dracolich is a mask. A red skull with deep set burning eyes with a red polyhedron set into the forehead. The Dracolich isn't made of Dragonbones but of many human bones. Bones of the dead bodies around William raised into undead skeletons. William calls for a retreat as the skeletons pound on the two heroes. William and Grimes flee into the dark, only by the light of William's flame sword, getting turned around and lost. The Dracolich is unable to follow, but the skeleton on their heals. In one of several dead ends, the pair make their stand. They eventually destroy the skeleton and find the exit and rejoin Pharis and Jaromir. The party returns to temple of Velmontarious and rests. During the rest, Jaromir and William talk about what the Dracolich could be exactly. Jaromir has a dream that night that many ancestors appear and offer help. Jaromir returns to his normal age. That next day Pharis and Nimrod go hunting for food. Friday, 17th March, 1511 The party leaves Conquest starts heading back to Swampside. They manage to cover 21 miles that day. Saturday, 18th March, 1511 They manage to cover 16.5 miles that day. Sunday 19th March, 1511 The party cross the river with a dramatic levitation spell and reach Swampside. Exp: 5710 experience gained. The party discusses using magic to de-age William, but Jaromir's method is risky and could kill William. William puts a rain-check on that plan. Jaromir does more ice elemental experiments. One of Grimes' snares caught a Kobold, but by time time it was discovered, it had died. Nimrod identifies it as a member of the Fatpack. Grimes and Captain Hughes have a frank discussion about William. Tuesday, 28th March 1511 The party heads back to Conquest. 12 miles is covered that day. Wednesday, 29th March 1511 13.5 Miles is covered. Pharis spots Gnoll sized humanoids 2 miles away to the west. The party doesn't investigate. Thursday, 30th March 1511 18 Miles is covered. The party arrives back in Conquest. That night the party to the Crypts of the Illumis temple. They fight the Dracolich. Kel William and Pharis are knocked unconscious but a magic burst from Jaromir finishes off the monster. After everyone is back on their feet, the Dragolich's Mask of Terror is between Jaromir and Pharis. Jaromir tries to remove curse on the Mask of Terror, but Pharis wears it first. Category:Frozen Frontier Episodes